The present embodiments relate generally to systems and methods for playing audio information.
Systems for playing audio information are known in the art. Some such systems are portable and may be used by athletes during a workout. Examples of such systems are portable digital audio players as well as mobile phones that include music playback features. Some systems may further incorporate features to facilitate activities, for example software to map a user's run using GPS information.